


Exhibit B

by stupid_drawings



Series: From the the files of Sherlock Holmes and John H. Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhibit B: Apology notes recovered from 221B Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhibit B

  
[CONTENTS EMPTIED BY EVIDENCE TEAM]

  
[ENTIRETY OF GREETING CARD NOT FOUND]

  
[FOUND REMNANTS OF CRUSHED FLOWERS]


End file.
